The Falls Bite
by RoseCarwell
Summary: The new girl in town just happens to join the same college as Elena and Caroline and meets the Salvatores. Can Stefan keep his life hidden from this girl that reminds him so much of his past? Can she stay away from this alluring young man or is she captivated by him?


*Phone ringing, Dad calling* "Daaad, I'm driving! What's up?!" I ask, slightly regretting the phone system right now, "Hey Adriana, where are you too? Just to let you know I have got the transfer! I'll be in Mystic Falls by tomorrow evening!" he says, sounding the happiest I've heard him for a while, dad is a High School teacher, but we're from the UK so it's actually a comprehensive school teacher or secondary teacher really… but his old head teacher, principle, heard of this transfer to a smaller school in a remote town in America and he couldn't resist… especially as I have a scholarship for a University, College, over here. "That's awesome! It's not too far away so I can come visit you!" I smile, only recently have we gotten back in touch with each other after a family feud when I was 14. "Exactly! And it's 2 bedroom so you're welcome to stay during holidays etc. It'll be so nice to be able to see you more than what we did at home", i hear him finishing packing things, "It will be, I can't wait to see you. It's been a while now!" regardless of everything thats happened I've always missed my dad so all of this just makes it better to be in college here. "It has, we'll have to do something to celebrate when you get a break next or a weekend free", you can practically hear the smile in his voice, "Definitely! Erm, I'm almost there now dad, so can I ring you once I've unpacked?", I say as I'm literally down the road from the campus and I can see students lining the street. "Of course honey, speak soon! I love you", "I love you too dad" i answer and hang up, driving slower to avoid running into any class mates. I drag my bags into my dorm room, as ages vary in England I'm straight into second year of college so I'm sharing with sophomores. I walk around to find my dorm and then let myself in, no-one seems to be around so I pick the bed that seems emptiest and no colourful sheets and lay my things down on top and start packing. Sometime later, still unpacking, a guy walks in, which seems weird seen as its meant to be gender assigned rooms… "Can I help you?" I ask, he's tall, with dark hair, muscular and a square jaw, "Oh, sorry erm, this is my friends' dorm room… hang on this is 103 right?" he asks somewhat sheepishly, but there's a glint in his deep green eyes, "Yeah it is, and I am new, erm are they sophomores?", i ask, turning to fully face him rather than looking over my shoulder, "Yeah they are, you're not from anywhere around here are you? Or the Sates for that matter, am i right?" he asks, a smirk appearing, "Well, this is the right room then, erm, no I'm from the UK actually, do you know when you friends will be back? Just a bit strange sorting my things out when I don't know where to put them" I half smile, "Good. I thought so, where to? and I'm not sure, they told me to meet them here about 10 minutes ago so. Knowing them they've got caught up somewhere" he says, brow furrowing slightly but he shakes it off, "Kent, not too far from London really, do you know England then? Oh right, well least I haven't missed them then, so where are you from? and your friends?", "Yes I do, although I haven't been there, recently at least, I was there for…a while… a long time ago. No I doubt it. Well I travel a lot but I currently live in Mystic Falls, you probably won't know it yet though, mind if I sit?" he asks, pointing to a wooden chair against the wall, "No of course not, oh right! I'm just glad to be out of there really, started to become suffocating. Actually my dad has just got a job at the high school there! That's so weird" I smile slightly, "It really is almost small world, what subject does he teach? If you think that's small you should see Mystic, at least you get to come back here. Have you visited there yet?", again the gleam in his eyes… "It must be.. uh History and math. Oh really? But the land seem so much more wider here. No not yet, I will be in a few weeks I think.", "Oh, I used to know a history teacher there… yeah, it's pretty close knit, but you can get lost in it all I suppose. Well if I'm ever there when you are, I could give you a tour, although there's not much to see", he looks away as he says this, his jaw grinding slightly, "Really? Where did they go? Well, I suppose I'll just go for a long walk to escape. That would be… great, it'd be cool to know someone from there when I eventually get there. I'm sorry but I don't think I caught your name?" I smile and the realise we didn't have a proper introduction, "He, uh, passed away about a year and a half ago. Walks are always fun, along as you say safe. Well, just let me know and we can organise something if you want. Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Stefan, Stefan Salvatore, and you are?", he says holding his hand out, "Gosh, Im sorry to hear that… bet it's weird having someone else there again. I may just do that. Hi Stefan, I'm Adrianna, Adrianna Wilson" I smile and take his hand and we shake, his hand feels warm and strong and I notice a peculiar ring on his right index finger, with a beautiful blue stone, "Nice ring", he draws his hand away at this and moves the ring slightly and hides his hand, "Oh it's just a family heirloom. It's alright, I'm over it really.. Probably is, but let's hope your dad sticks around.. Good. Hello Adrianna, it's wonderful to meet you" he smiles… dazzling and just accentuates his already carved features… but with that the door opens and in walks a blonde and brunette girl with a dark haired man similar to Stefan and another man with deeper skin and jet black hair. "Well, well ,well, what do we have here, brother?" the dark haired man smirks lazily but his eyes spark intrigued and almost jet black… 


End file.
